


Firsts: a superfamily fanfic

by poetsandzombies



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, first lost "mission"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Peter comes home upset and Steve and Tony realize it's the first time he's failed to save a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts: a superfamily fanfic

There’s a loud clamor and shattering of glass, and then Peter is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands limp by his sides, cheek swollen and bloody, body bruised. His mask, torn and unraveled, drops from his trembling fingertips to the floor. His battered image never fails to tighten the chests of his parents, but the unsettled look on his own face was new.  
“D-dad?” He isn’t sure which he is calling for-both, of course-but he stumbles towards the man he sees first, Steve. He shoves into him, almost as if he’s trying to knock him over, pounding against him, but Steve holds him steady until he stops struggling, slams his fists around the man’s back, and buries his face into his shoulder. Steve can feel his son’s lips quivering, and it sends a twisting ache to his heart. He looks up over Peter’s head at Tony, who swallows hard, watching his son’s back heave as he shutters.  
“Peter, what…?” Steve trails off, his voice cracking.   
“I lost him. I lost him!” Peter’s shout is muffled into Steve’s t-shirt. Steve freezes, his mind gets fuzzy and all that pops into his head is Wade Wade Wade.

Earlier…  
Heat flares through Peter’s body, flames licking around his bones. He tears his mask off, fearing he’ll suffocate, and takes a good look at his surroundings through the foggy haze. He pats the wall gently and confirms that it’s sturdy enough and will hold. The floors however…  
The kid follows his gaze, trying to figure out what must be going on in his head.  
“Alright, kid-“  
“It’s Sam. My name is Sam.” The boy calls out, barely audible even to Peter through the roaring of the fire and the distance between them.  
“Sam,” Peter corrects himself, rocking on his heels, still contemplating the size of the gap. Fear rises in his chest, seizing his throat, but he swallows it down, determined not to let any doubt show on his face.  
“Alright, Sam. I’m gonna get you out of here.” Each word is harsh, hallow as he fights the tremor that threatens his reassuring tone. The boy nods. his shoulders seem to relax, and Peter prays to the two good things he knows that he can follow through.  
He checks one last time to make sure he really is out of web before taking a few steps back. He doesn't have time to even think of a better plan.  
His heart pounds hard in his chest, his breathing matches, inhaling waves of smoke. He grips every speck of hope and strength he has left tightly in his hands, and jumps.   
But the ends have drifted further, started crumbling beneath them. On the other side Sam’s hand reaches up to Peter’s outstretched hand, their fingertips brush, but Peter can’t get a grip.  
And then he’s outside again, no real memory of ever leaving the building. Mask ruined, heart shredded. His ears ring with the inhuman wail that had ripped through his vocal cords. He stares at a woman who stands outside the burning building, waiting expectantly for Spiderman to come out, carrying her son.  
But Peter has no son of her’s to hand over. 

***  
“I lost him, dad.” He chokes out again, and he breaks down into tears, pushing himself further into Steve. Steve looks over at Tony again, tears shining in his eyes as they both begin to understand that this is the first child Peter hadn’t been able to save before.  
They’ve both been there, of course. It had to happen eventually. Steve lets go of Peter, brushing his hair out of his face and wiping sweat and blood from his forehead as small shuddering breaths remain rattling his chest and god damn it, he’s just a kid, this isn’t suppose to happen. Steve just wants to brush all the dirt off the world before handing it to Peter, just as Tony had always wanted to do the same for Steve.  
Tony’s face breaks into pieces of hopelessness. This is his son, and he knows that right now he blames it all on himself, and if it’s any fraction of how Tony’s felt his entire life, he can not bear Peter feeling that way for a second.   
They sit with Peter for a long time, not saying much. All of them heal best on their own, so they just sit in the comfort of each other’s silent presence until Peter’s thoughts exhaust him into sleep. They put him to bed and then head to their own room.   
“We’re leaving tomorrow.” Tony says as soon as the door’s closed and he’s climbing into bed. Steve stares at him incredulously.  
“What?!” He asks, bewildered.   
“I mean it. Steve, tonight’s going to haunt Peter, it’s going to be a long time before he gets over it. You know that just as well as I do. I want to keep his mind off it.”  
“And where do you suggest we go?”   
“Anywhere, I don’t care. Just someplace that will distract him for a while.”   
Steve isn’t sure if this is any different than him going to the gym after a mission, or Tony locking himself up in his lab, but he doesn’t say anything.   
“Okay, Tony.” He leans over to kiss him before laying down, feeling the million sharp pieces of his son’s heart jabbed into his chest as he tries to sleep.


End file.
